dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Multiple Kamehameha
& |similar='Combined Energy Wave Father-Son Kamehameha Combined Masenko Master-Student Kamehameha Non-stop Violence' }} '''Multiple Kamehameha' (マルチプルかめはめ波) is a combined version of the Kamehameha technique. Two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehamehas (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point. This usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one giant Kamehameha blast at the opponent. Overview During his mental fight against Gohan aboard the Nameless Namek's spaceship on the way to Namek, Krillin uses the Tri-Form technique and then the Kamehameha, resulting in three Kamehamehas being fired towards Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 39, "Friends or Foes?" Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi use this attack (called Master-Student Kamehameha in this case) during their battle against Dr. Wheelo.Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, 1990 The attack is also used when Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha use their Kamehameha waves (Kamehame Fever) along with Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam and Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray to try to blow up the Tree of Might, but to no avail.Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 Goku and Krillin use the Multiple Kamehameha to deter the "asteroid" heading to Earth, but the asteroid turns out to be Lord Slug's spaceship.Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, 1991 There is also a Father-Son Kamehameha, which is used by Gohan with spiritual assistance from Goku in the final fight against Cell. A Multiple Kamehameha is later used by Gohan and Goten (Bros. Kamehameha) along with the spirit of their father (Family Kamehameha) to defeat Broly.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, 1994 Goten and Trunks used the Multiple Kamehameha in the form of the Friend Kamehameha in an attempt to beat Bio-Broly as well as along with Krillin later to cause a tidal wave to overflow the laboratory island and solidify the culture fluid that was quickly expanding all over Lord Jaguar's laboratory island. The Ghost Buus use a Multiple Kamehameha (guided like the Bending Kamehameha) against Super Vegito. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks and Goku used the Multiple Kamehameha on Luud in his second stage a few times. It is also used by Goku, Trunks and Pan to destroy General Rilldo on planet M-2, and by Pan and Goku (Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha) against Haze Shenron. Pan and Goku later use another Multiple Kamehameha attack, in order to defeat and vaporize Oceanus Shenron. Versions *'Master-Student Kamehameha' – The version used by Goku, Krillin, and Roshi. *'Kamehame Fever' – The version used by Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. **'Team Work Kamehameha' – A slightly altered version used by Krillin and Yamcha without Goku. *'Father-Son Kamehameha' – The version used by Gohan with energy from Goku's spirit. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' – Goku and Gohan's version. *'Bros. Kamehameha' – Gohan and Goten's version. *'Family Kamehameha' – A version used by members of the Son family. *'Friend Kamehameha' – Goten and Trunks' version. *'Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha' – Goku and Pan's version. Appearances in games In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Gohan can use a Multiple Kamehameha team attack called Ultimate Kamehameha. The technique can also be used by several Z Fighters in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, such as Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Gotenks, and Gogeta. In promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat perform a Multiple Kamehameha against Cell, and the Saiyans Hero Beat and the Saiyan Heroine Note perform a Multiple Kamehameha while fighting Frieza's soldiers. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Goku, the Saiyan Hero, and the Saiyan Heroine use the technique against Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Team attacks